Goneril
'Goneril '(Gone-ER-ill) is a nation state taking up the lion's share of The Northern Continent. It is a semi-authoritarian feudal monarchy under Barron Ganth. With a land mass of over 7,075,400 square kilometers including the uninhabitable areas north of Ulgrof's Pass, Goneril is the largest Common-speaking country in Eon, covering more than a sixteenth of the Prime Material Plane's total landmass. It extends across the entirety of (something appears to be missing here) ''Northern Orc controls most of the productive land between there and the ports in the Rillian (Great Green) Sea. It is sometimes known as "The Breadbasket of Eon." It is bordered to the south and west by Baldur (City), and to the south by Port Brogan and Malvont City. Geography Goneril is the largest common speaking country in the world with total area of 7,075,400 square kilometres. As with its topography, Goneril's climates, vegetation, and soils span vast distances. From north to south the Strand of Orc or Goneril Plane, is clad sequentially in tundra, coniferous forest, mixed and broad-leaf forests, grassland, and semi-desert (fringing the great Western Sea) as the changes in vegetation reflect the changes in climate. Topography Goneril has the world's largest forest reserves and is known as "The Lungs of Malvont," second only to the Ornan Jungle in the amount of carbon dioxide it absorbs. It provides a huge amount of oxygen for not just Malvont, but the world. With access to three of the world's oceans -- The Rillian Sea, The Great Western Ocean, and The Altaian — Goneril fishing fleets are a major contributor to the world's fish supply. The Altaian is the source of what is considered the finest rare woods in the world. Most of Goneril consists of vast stretches of plains that are predominantly steppe to the north and heavily forested to the south, with tundra along the northern mountain range. Mountain ranges are found along the northern and southern boarders. The Ulgrof Mountains, rich in mineral resources, form an east-west range that divides Goneril and the wastelands above it. Goneril possesses 5% of the world's arable land. Goneril has thousands of rivers and inland bodies of water, providing it with one of the world's largest surface water resources. Goneril has a wide natural resource base unmatched by any other country, including major deposits of oil, timber, minerals, ''(Something appears to be missing here) Climate The climate of Goneril is formed under the influence of several determining factors. The enormous size of the country and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of a subarctic climate, which is prevalent in Northern and Planar Goneril except for the grassland and the extreme southeast. Mountains in the south obstructing the flow of warm air masses from the Rillian Sea chills the major cities. Throughout much of the territory there are only two distinct seasons — winter and summer; spring and autumn are usually brief periods of change between extremely low temperatures and extremely high. The coldest month is January (on the shores of the sea—February), the warmest usually is July. Great ranges of temperature are typical. In winter, temperatures get colder both from south to north and from west to east. Summers can be quite hot and humid, even in Point North. The continental interiors are the driest areas. Government and Politics Goneril is a feudal semi-authoritarian dictatorship under Barron Ganth. The Barron rules from Goneril (City), the capital and the second largest city in Goneril. He is represented throughout the nation through appointed noblemen, usually members of his close family. These royal courts can be found at the center of any major city, through the amount of power they influence over local affairs differs greatly. Economy All non-serf subjects are expected to pay a %20 tax on all income. The official currency of Goneril is the Astral Dabloon, a gold, silver, or copper coin which depicts on one side the face of and on the reverse the official seal of the crown. Gold coins from other countries are equally accepted as currency, due to the lack of natural gold in Goneril outside of the Ulgrof Mountains. Given the economy over most of Goneril's landmass, bartering and subsistence farming are still common practices. Category:Locations Category:Northern Continent Category:States